I'll Carry Your World
by xxwanderlustdreamingxx
Summary: He might be Swan's boy, but honestly the child infuriates him. Or alternatively, Henry ships Captain Swan. Shameless Captain Cobra fluff and drabble with a sprinkling of Captain Swan.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or it's characters. If i did, all it would be is Captain Cobra shenanigans and bonding.**

* * *

"What are your intentions with my mother?" The boy materializes from nowhere, eyebrow quirked towards him in an expression that is so reminiscent of Emma that it makes him stiffen slightly.

He's at Granny's, flask in front of him as his fingers rub over the tarnished silver surface. It's battered and it's dented and scratched, but it's been with him for nigh upon 300 years now and he's become peculiarly attached to the damn thing.

"I'm not quite sure I'm following you mate."

He's surprised when Emma's spawn, nay son dumps himself unceremoniously into the seat opposite his, kicking his satchel under the table and folding his arms on the table.

He can't help but blink at the boy in surprise as the latter lets out a long suffering sigh.

"I might be young but I'm not stupid you know. I see the way you look at her. Do you love her?"

Hook tilts his head sideways, narrowing his eyes at Henry before draining his flask.

"Love is a very strong word boy. I'm a pirate, I don't feel anything. Black heart remember?" He replies convincingly, tapping his chest before pushing himself to his feet.

Not that he'd ever admit it to anyone, but the boy terrifies him with how perceptive he is. Exactly like his mother.

Henry's voice stalls him, hand curled around the door knob.

"I'm not sure who you're trying to convince, but you're a horrible liar."

He shakes his head as he steps into the cool morning air.

* * *

"I need you to take care of Henry." Emma says urgently, stepping towards him and gripping his arm. There's a battle going on somewhere, involving a wraith of some sorts from another realm and it's all getting rather tiring if he's going to be honest.

He tilts his head skywards, muttering a silent prayer and suppressing a groan. Henry peeks at him from behind his mother's shoulder, and he pastes a smile on his face as he turns back to Emma, who's looking at him expectantly.

And really he can't help but think how far they've come, if she's willing to trust her with the person that she loves most on this earth.

"Interested in the sea at all boy?" He asks civilly as Henry's entire face lights up.

He doesn't miss the pleased look on Emma's face, the glance from him to Henry as she kisses her son goodbye on the cheek and leaves him in the care of a 300 year old pirate.

He takes the boy to the Jolly Roger, but doesn't cast off. There are still repairs to be done to the ship after the journey to Neverland, rigging to repair and railings to replace. The ship herself is sea worthy, but he'd rather not take the risk of the younger lad falling overboard into the inky blue ocean.

Swan probably would kill him if anything happened to her boy. He settles for guiding Henry around the ship, pointing out the different features, letting the boy play with the wheel, instructing him to be careful as he swings from the intact rigging near the mast, showing him his quarters.

That in itself is significant; no one sets foot in that part of the ship if they want to keep all four of their limbs. Henry of course takes it all in with a boyish wonder that makes his heart ache for the youth that he's lost, for the life that he never got to have with a parent that loved him unconditionally.

He watches carefully as Henry touches everything; the books lining his shelves, the papers on his desk, the telescope attached to the wall, the maps lining the room. Under any other circumstances it would be annoying, but this was Swan's boy, and surprisingly it was more endearing than anything.

And then Henry turns to him, eyes narrowed into slits as he takes a seat at his bloody desk like he owns the place. The smug arrogance radiating from the boy is astounding, and it unsettles him slightly.

"So when are you going to tell my mom that you love her?" He asks curiously, head tilting to the side.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He replies automatically, shutting the door behind him and moving further into the room, bracing hook and hand against the desk and leaning towards Henry, everything about his stance designed to intimidate.

To his credit, the boy just blinks back at him with a bored expression.

"You don't scare me Hook. And for a pirate that's supposed to be intelligent you're incredibly obtuse." He finishes eloquently, and he can't help but splutter at that.

"Do you even know what obtuse means?"

Henry shrugs.

"It's our word of the week."

Well then.

* * *

"You're a little strange." Henry pronounces firmly as he stands, coming to join Hook as he stares up at the stars.

So much has happened in the year that he'd been separated from Swan. And although he doesn't like to dwell on those days, the dark deeds he performed, the unspeakable acts he committed to find his way back to her; he can't help but think it was all worth it.

"The same could be said for you lad." He replies without glancing at Henry, arms crossed over his chest to ward off the cold. What an infuriating child.

"This town is weird." Henry continues, unbidden as he stares out at the sea. "Everyone looks at me like I'm going to crack or something. And mom just treats me like glass."

"Your mother cares for you a great deal. It would destroy her if something happened to you." He informs the boy, finally turning to face him.

He's struck by just how much he looks like Bae; the brown hair, the sharp edges of his face. But the set to his jaw, his eyes, his very stance and bearing is all Swan's. The likeness in those small moments is remarkable.

"But she left me with you didn't she?" Henry asks curiously. "She trusts you a lot."

"And I her." Hook confirms as Henry nods to himself like he'd known it all along. Those brown eyes turn on him, crystalline and all knowing.

"But you love her as well right?"

He crouches down so that he's at eye level with the boy.

"Aye. I care for your mother a great deal. Why else do you think I put up with your incessant questioning?" He asks teasingly as Henry grins at him.

That grin turns into a scowl when he reaches out with his good hand to ruffle the boy's hair.

"I think she's afraid to be happy. But I think you could make her happy, if you'd like." Henry allows awkwardly, and he realizes what a big deal it is for the younger boy to admit that. He's had Emma to himself for so long now, the fact that he's willing to play nice and share speaks volumes for his character and for his maturity.

He holds out his hand, a peace offering of sorts for the other boy.

"I will do everything in my power to make her happy." He vows, and Henry nods. He's surprised then, when he bypasses his hand and curls his hand gently around his hook, swaying it back and forth in something akin to a hand shake.

It's that gentle acceptance of who he is that makes him pull the boy into a hug. Henry stiffens but allows it, his head coming to rest on Killian's shoulder, hands clasped tightly together around his back.

And honestly it feels like home.

* * *

_After_

When the smoke is cleared and all is said and done its Swan that finally comes to him, bloodied and battered and hope in her eyes as she pulls him towards her gently.

He doesn't make any move to close the distance between them as she breathes shakily into the air between them, because it's always been about her and her choice.

He's willing to wait as long as she needs until she's ready for him.

Her hands are curling into the lapels of his coat, and it feels like he's on fire, energy crackling between them and in the air around them as his hook rests gently on her hip.

"Your move Swan." He breathes as her eyes flutter closed and her lips meet his. The first press is a shock that travels all the way to his toes as her hand brushes through his hair, tugging gently as she pulls away.

"Killian. Do something. Please." She whimpers, and for a moment he can see the vulnerability in her eyes. The use of his name, his real name and not his moniker and the plea falling from her lips is finally what spurs him into action.

He steps. Once, twice, three times before he's pressing her into the opposite wall, fingers gripping her chin to provide him a better angle to part her lips with his, tongue dancing with hers as he breathes in her heady smell.

Her hands scratch along the back of his jacket, trying to find purchase as she gasps into his mouth at the sensations that he's bringing her. And finally he's kissing her not to make her remember, or to prove a point.

But because she wants him too.

Her hands slip under his jacket as she pulls him closer, and as he presses his hips against hers, grinding down indecently it occurs to him that this is not a kiss to end a fairy-tale, nor is it fit for public consumption.

He pulls away reluctantly, forehead pressing against hers before she's dropping her head to his shoulder, smiling into the skin there. He strokes a hand through her hair lazily.

"Is this your decision then Swan?" He rumbles, voice deep as her hands curl around his waist.

"Yes."

"Killian!" A voice echoes from the stairwell as he pulls away from Emma, turning towards the source of the disturbance. Henry bounces through the door and straight towards him.

He's not sure what he should do, but Henry solves that problem for him when he collides with him, making him stumble with the force of his embrace. Emma looks on amusedly as her fingers touch her lips briefly, perhaps in remembrance of their previous embrace.

"I was so worried about you; I thought you'd been hurt!" Henry cries as he pulls backwards, eyeing him with a keen gaze.

He doesn't hesitate to sink to his knees, hauling the boy back into his arms. The second Swan that he'd come to love irrevocably and unconditionally.

"I'm a pirate mate. I'm good at surviving dire situations." He mumbles into Henry's shoulder.

There's a strange glint in Henry's eyes as he glances from him to Emma that tells Hook that he knows exactly what's just transpired in the previous few moments. The boy is about as subtle as a tonne of bricks.

To his credit, the boy doesn't say anything, holding out his hand for Emma.

"Come on mom, I'm dying for a hot chocolate. Can Killian come as well?" He asks far too innocently as Emma quirks an eyebrow at her son.

He stands silently, waiting for Swan to come good on her decision.

The hand that she holds out to him is a peace offering and acceptance of his love all rolled into one.

He doesn't hesitate to step forward and take it.

Behind her, Henry winks.

* * *

**AN: I love the idea that Henry's incessant questioning leads to Hook keeping him at arms length. But I love the relationship that's slowly building between the two of them on the show.**

**I'm not even sorry for this. **

**Title of the fic comes from the song 'Atlas' by Coldplay**


End file.
